


Infernal Cobweb

by Persephonne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Hell, M/M, connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonne/pseuds/Persephonne
Summary: Daniel Pryde receives a title in the infernal hierarchy and a legion due to his past successful cases, but his new case can risk Earth as all beings know it. He revisits some old allies e discovers a surprisingly new one in what may be his most difficult job of all.





	1. 1

Daniel Pryde blinked a few times while the person sitting across from him kept talking. The day had been good, after his last stint as worldly protector things had been quite calm for him. Some might argue it was too calm, and he was starting to agree with them. The figure sitting across from him looked bored. Daniel just looked confused.

“Sorry, but are you on something?” he just had to ask. That was too surreal.

The figure merely looked more bored and slightly annoyed, but he answered:

“No. You've made sure we couldn’t do that. So to repay for your action, like I’ve just informed you, you’ve been granted a title.”

Daniel kept telling himself that didn’t make any sense, but a voice on the back of his mind kept telling him it did. When he thought about it, the title was well deserved. After all, he had saved hell’s ass a few times in the past.

And yes, he was a demon, and as was the figure sitting across from him. More on that later.

“Alright, which title? A duke?”

The other demon laughed and shook his head as he looked at Daniel.

“Now it’s my turn to ask if you’re on something. No, you won’t be a duke. Just be glad you’ll be a knight, it could’ve been worse. You could’ve just been a president.”

Daniel frowned a little and shook his head. That entire meeting didn’t make sense. It had been too long after his last ‘mission’, so to speak, and he was still learning how to deal with the news that he was an ‘ether demon’. And getting used to the new skills that came with that.

“Alright, a knight then. So how will that help me the next time I have to save your sorry arses?”

That was when the other demon gave Daniel a smirk that showed just how fucked he was.

“Don’t be daft. A legion, of course.”


	2. 2

Daniel was still trying to process all the information he’d received that morning. Another reason why he hated mornings, bad news usually came during that time. But he was resolved to simply ignore them in the hope that they’d go away. Even though he knew they wouldn’t disappear just because he wished them to, because bad news had a tendency of not doing that. And these bad news were made exactly not to do that. All 5456 of them, under his command.

Fuck.

Daniel had been told that a legion of five thousand demons was a small one, to match his rank and age. The merit of his past actions counted too of course, but hell did work in a military-like system. The legions were under their commander’s responsibility, and were bound to do as he wished. In war or normal activities.

Of course, his first instinct was to simply leave the damn legion on hold until he needed it, which he hoped it would only be in the distant future. And he could group about ten or fifty of them on the next hairy mission he received, but that still meant he had no idea what to do with the 99% of them that was left.

So he was back to his original idea, that was to just put the bastards on hold until he needed them. After all, he was a soldier now. Or a knight. Same difference.

Daniel shrugged and shook his head as he looked out the window of his brand new proper apartment, courtesy of his somewhat friend Belphegor/Eddie. Who kept insisting that he should get a place to live that was better than his previous one, a trailer in a scrap yard. As much as he appreciated the ‘gift’, Daniel still took it with a grain of salt because for all that, it was hell he was dealing with. They always wanted something in return, even when they were ‘friends’.

So he was back in London. That was good for him, but it meant more shit to deal with. And he still needed to get a hold of his new abilities as an ether demon, as if that made him a special unique snowflake. It didn’t. But even though he was definitely not the only one in that category, there was no one to help him out.

Fuck, he was whining. Maybe it was because he was bored. A pristine legion to command and brand new powers, and he was bored. That couldn’t be good.

But that would change soon enough.

 

He had used his new abilities on the last fight he’d been on, but he still didn’t fully understand them. He could mess with the human mind, but couldn’t all demons do that? Maybe he was only able to deal with the memories? But no, Eddie had told him he could bring out the evil that was already inside the human minds.

He lit a cigarette and kept looking out the window. He had an army and a proper title now, he couldn’t keep doing what he usually did. He needed to evolve, up his game in the scheme of things. So he took a drag, let the smoke out and began focusing on any humans available nearby. His downstairs neighbour was close enough, he could work with that. It was a man, maybe living alone too. Daniel prodded into his mind a bit and focused, starting with what he was a bit more used to, the man’s memories. It was a regular human life, nothing too interesting about it, but he kept prodding, testing his own limits of what he could do.

Daniel kept focusing on the man, working on getting into his head so he could do his test on what he could do, but locking the connection took a bit longer than it usually did this time. Like the man was somehow shielded from him or something like it. That wasn’t completely new, but Daniel’s abilities should be allowing him to read the human’s thoughts and memories instantly, like they always did. He figured it was because of the boredom, he hadn’t done that in a few months. So he focused harder, until he got a lock and the human’s psyche opened up to him.

He sensed the man was a bit insecure about the new posh place he lived, and that made him smirk. Maybe he could meddle with the other’s senses a bit, up that insecurity enough so it was turned into paranoia. Daniel smiled as he felt the changes in the man’s psyche that made him start worrying something bad would happen to him at any time. The changes took some time to happen, but they did. Daniel scanned the man for a bit more and felt that if he wanted to, he could up that paranoia even more and let it become obsessive. But he chose not to. An obsessively paranoid man living right downstairs could become a hassle in the future.

But that had been amusing, testing his powers’ limits. He felt he needed to do that while he could, things had been too calm for him lately. He knew the saying about the calm and the storm too well.

Daniel took a drag from his cigarette and ran his tongue over his fangs, shaking his head slightly. That calm period was the problem. Maybe that was the issue he was sort of expecting, the possibility of the apparent calm to be serving as a distraction. A dangerous distraction.


End file.
